


Hippies Not Even Caring

by 50s_housewife_with_a_dark_secret



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Chance Meetings, Dancing, First Meetings, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Hippies, Iroh (Avatar) is a Good Uncle, Iroh (Avatar) loves Tea, Leadership, Singing, Zuko (Avatar)-centric, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27546556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/50s_housewife_with_a_dark_secret/pseuds/50s_housewife_with_a_dark_secret
Summary: Iroh and Zuko meet the hippies who lead the gAang through the secret tunnel.
Relationships: Iroh & Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Hippies Not Even Caring

"He was just here, Uncle. If we don't find the Avatar soon-"

"Hey! Chong! These guys are looking for the Avatar!" A woman calls out. She has a flower in her hair. 

"What of it?" Zuko readies for a fight. 

"Didn't we just meet the Avatar?" says a fat guy with a flower in his hat. 

"Oh yeah, that's right." Muses a scraggly man with some kind of stringed thing, he breaks into what could loosely be described as a song "Strangers...looking for the Avatar...we saw just a few days before..."

"Would you mind telling us which way he went?" Iroh asks. 

"Uh sure. Which way did he go? Uh..." 

"Are you his friends or something?" 

Zuko feels his hairs stand on end at the implication but fortunately Iroh has the good sense to lie. "Something like that." 

"Oh that's nice." 

"I'm Mushi." Iroh bows "And this is my nephew, Lee. We're friends of the avatar, but we got separated."

"I'm Chong and this is my wife, Lily, and my buddy Moku. We're nomads. Hey, you guys said you were with the Avatar right?! You must be nomads too!" 

"After a fashion." says Iroh. 

"Well I'm always happy to help a fellow traveler." says Chong. "Hey, Lily, which way did the Avatar go?" 

"I'm not sure." Lily says.

"You're not sure?!" Zuko snaps. "He's the avatar. I expect that'd make some impression!"

"Oh it did." says Moku. "He had arrow tattoos. And a big fuzzy guy." 

Zuko groans as Iroh thanks the idiots for their help. 

"Hey, we were just gonna do some singing. You guys wanna join in?"

"We don't have time for singing." says Zuko as Iroh says "Oh of course." 

They settle into a circle. 


End file.
